


We Will Not Fear the Night

by Clockwork_parabatai



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_parabatai/pseuds/Clockwork_parabatai
Summary: It has been three years since Kit last saw Ty Blackthorn, but after a chance reunion they will end up working together to defeat the forces of evil once again.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 12





	We Will Not Fear the Night

Kit released a ragged gasp as the wind tore at his hair, his clothes, anything it could sink it’s claws into. Everyone had been by his side just a moment ago, but now they were nowhere to be seen. Panic bubbled up inside him as he battled to stay standing. The wind forced its way into his mouth and down his throat. Was this what it felt like to drown?  
Turning around to get his bearings, he realised he couldn’t see further than an arm’s length in front of himself. He tried to call out for help, but his words were swept away before they even left his lips. It sounded like the wind was laughing at him, mocking his despair.  
The only steady sound Kit could hear was the jumping of his pulse in his throat, and he lifted his hand to it, in an attempt to calm himself. But as he raised his fingers he accidentally brushed against something, cold and repulsive, and distantly he felt himself falling away.  
Everything was dark.  
He was all alone.


End file.
